Paying you back
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: This story takes place after chapter 45! How does Teru plan to pay Kurosaki back!


This takes place after chapter 45  
>an at the end.

-x-

Kurosaki's phone rang.

"Yo."

"Kurosaki-san?" Teru's voice came through.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could come over, I found something to pay you back for canceling the movie."

Kurosaki nearly spate out his cigarette, he hadn't really expected her to pay him back, and it had only been two days.

"Yeah, when do you want me to get there?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Would right now be okay?"

"What? Not only do you cancel on me, you want me to drop whatever I'm doing and just come over!" He demanded.

"Oh come'on Kurosaki-san, we both know you're just sitting at home on the couch, and I live right next door. You could use the exercise," Teru teased.

"Oh I could use the exercise, I know of someone else who's gained a little around the waist recently," he taunted.

"WHAT! Just get your lazy butt over here and go BALD!" Teru yelled as she hung up on him.

Kurosaki closed his phone and stood up. "I'm lazy; who called me on the phone when they could have walked over?"

Teru was in the kitchen doing the finishing touches on the cake she had made, Riko was going to be late again tonight. So Teru had the house to herself till Kurosaki arrived.

"There done," Teru said putting the frosting knife down, it wasn't an extremely fancy cake but it was well made.

"Yo Teru, I'm here," Kurosaki said opening the door.

"HEY! Why don't you knock?" Teru demanded as she exited the kitchen. Kurosaki raised an eyebrow.

"Like you ever do, why should I?" Teru puffed up her cheeks in a pout.

"Whatever, just sit down," she said gesturing towards the table.

"Well where's my payment?" He asked as he pulled out a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Just be patient," she called as she walked back in the kitchen. Kurosaki sat there waiting till Teru came out carrying a small cake with white frosting and blue daisies.

"Ta-da!" she announced holding it up.

"You bought a cake? OW!"

Teru slapped him.

"No I made it myself, this is to payback for canceling the movie," she said with a smile. Kurosaki raised an eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulders he stood up and turned his chair around. Taru placed the cake in front of him then went back to the kitchen to get two forks and a knife. When she came back and sat down she then remembered something else.

"Napkins," she announced standing up and heading back to the kitchen. Kurosaki then notice something on the side of Teur's face.

When she came back with the napkins she placed one in front of Kurosaki, she was about to go to her seat when he called her.

"Teru," he said.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Frosting," he stated making a gesture to the side of his face. Teru touched her left cheek but felt nothing.

"Other side," he said. She then touched her right cheek but missed the frosting. Kurosaki rolled his eyes.

"Come here," He said turning his chair slightly. Teru walked back over, he took the other napkin from her hand.

"Lean down," he ordered; too lazy to actually stand up and help. Teru obediently leaned over, placing one hand on the table for support. Unfortunately she placed her hand on Kurosaki's napkin; when she placed her weight on the napkin her hand slipped out from under her bringing her forward: Teru collided into Kurosaki.

Kurosaki brought one hand out grabbing onto the table so he and Teru didn't flip over in the chair, and the other hand grabbed Teru so she didn't fall –anymore-

It took them both a second to then realize the position they were in.

Teru had one hand on the arm Kurosaki was using holding the table and the other on his shoulder. Kurosaki had his other arm around her waist holding her up; and both their lips were pressed together.

Teru's eyes got wide and her face went red, and that was the only reaction, for that was the moment Riko decided to walk through the door.

"Hey Teru, I'm home ear-" Riko's sentence died. She stared at the sight before her; Kurosaki holding Teru and kissing her.

An audible snap was heard before Riko exploded.

"KU-RO-SAKIIIIII!"

-End

a/n: okay I actually wrote this story a few months ago -well when ever chapter 45 came out- and I couldn't help myself. I know it's lame, sorry, just had to do it :p don't worry I am still working on 9Lives...I actually wrote more of it just yesterday :] 


End file.
